dcrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xos's Airship
Xos's Airship is a location in Dimensional Crossroads and is where Xos and his army reside in. The Airship was created by the Newly Enslaved Lykin in order for Xos and his army to hide in. The first model was small so it was abandoned while the second Model was approved by Xos due to its features and its large size. Creation When the Mole-man engineer named Lykin went down to Earth to grab some supplies for the Moonbase, he was captured by some of Xos's men due to his popularity within the community as "One of the best engineer's around". Xos put an explosive collar on Lykins neck and forced him to create some technology for his army. Among them was the airship. The first concept of the Airship dubbed "Bluebird" ''was completed but was abandoned due to its small size. After much more hard work, Lykin created the next model of the Airship named ''"Black-Heart" and Xos approved of it. Along with its large size, the airship has a cloaking device to hide it and everyone in it from danger. The propellors are also silent. Both Air-ship models contains laser cannons and gatling gun turrets. The Black-Heart has five levels in it. Level One: War Room and Xos's room The bottom level of the Airship, it contains a War Room and Xos's bedroom which are of even size. The war room has a giant map on a table of the world to show where they are as well as the GPS. It is primarily used for Xos conducting his plans. This is also where the Airship is flown by one of Xos's men. There is also a throne-like chair for Xos to sit on. As its name suggests, Xos's room is the bedroom of the leader of the Army. Xos's room has a King Sized bed, a dining table, some chairs, and a large fridge. The bed is near a large window for Xos to look outside when he wakes up from sleeping. There is also a wide screen TV and several Photos of Xos's past. Level Two: Theatre, Training room, and Lab Level Two of the ship has a Theatre for Xos's speeches and plays, a Training Room, and a Lab where most items in the ship are created. The Theatre is a large spacious area with chairs where people can go in to hear one of Xos's speeches or watch a play made by other soldiers. Xos also airs his speeches through a special broadcast around the entire ship. The Training Room is where many soldiers can train and learn new moves. Some soldiers are there as teachers to train other men for combat situations during missions. Sometimes even Xos himself will train there and teach his soldiers some of his techniques. Lastly is the Lab where many items and medicine are invented for the Air-ship. The Lab is owned by Dr. Flurchack and his group of scientists. A main complaint about the lab is that it is rather dark in there and is hard to see at times. After an invention is complete, they will send the items throughout the ship for sale. Level three: Bed Rooms and Cargo Due to the amount of soldiers, the ship has a large stock of Bed Rooms where each soldier resides in. Most have roommates and some bedrooms, like Carvons and Nevermores were designed specifically for them. All the rooms have soundproof walls and the essentials in them. Next to the bedrooms is the Cargo hold. This is where many of the objects are placed. In the cargo, there is even a giant shipping area where many items are created by workers. When an object is needed for transport, the cargo hold will open and the item will be dropped there on to land or in a regular ship. Level Four: Cafe and Entertainment Room Upstairs from Level Three is a cafe where each soldier will eat and an Entertainment Room where a person will have fun and buy objects. The Cafe consists of five giant kitchens and many dining tables for each soldier to sit at. There is a variety of food being cooked there. Some soldiers like Shinizan choose to have the food on the go so they can eat in their rooms. The main chef in the Cafe is Chef Magma. The Entertainment Room is where soldiers usually go to have fun and buy objects. There is a game room with a dance pad, TV's, chess, and a store to purchase items from. There is also a pool table and a virtual reality room. A library is also part of the Entertainment Room. Level Five: Outside The very top of the ship, this is where Soldiers usually go outside for fresh air and relax. Some choose to train outside and others just choose to go to Level Five to relax. This is also where miniature ships are placed and each ship flies off and lands on it. Category:Dimensional Crossroads Category:Locations